


一切之源

by navrilas_danvers



Category: Saving Hope
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2018-11-29 23:59:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11451768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/navrilas_danvers/pseuds/navrilas_danvers
Summary: 穿插於影集演出的畫面與螢幕之外的作品，持續更新中。時序為第四季第10集Maggie進手術室之後，依著影集的劇情發展，是個人對Sydney與Maggie內心的想法與感受的詮釋。目前總字數：12013





	1. 守護

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [The Origin of Everything](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11715414) by [navrilas_danvers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/navrilas_danvers/pseuds/navrilas_danvers)



> For those who'd like to read this in English, I will try to find some time to translate it.  
> I decided to write this in my first language so that I would write a better piece, for I intended to do my best on writing Maggie and Sydney's story.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sydney無法離開Maggie，不能在Maggie陷入昏迷的此刻。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 章節字數：1074

      Sydney走向手術室，站在刷手完畢的Alex身旁，後者正準備進入手術室，拯救她們陷入昏迷的共同好友——對Sydney自己而言可能不只是朋友。

      「妳真的很愛她，對吧？」

      Sydney眨了眨眼，轉頭看著Alex，不確定應該怎麼回答這個問題。Alex臉上的笑容很淺，Sydney無法判別Alex對她的態度如何，幸好下個瞬間，因馬拉松爆炸案而守在醫院的警探插入了她們的對話。

      「Reid醫師，我需要請妳跟我來一趟。」Sydney看向別處，還在思考自己該怎麼回答Alex的問題。

      「我有個手術要做，警探。」Alex語調平穩，並不打算因為警探的要求而延後進手術室的時間。Sydney知道她和自己一樣心急如焚。

      「只會花上妳一分鐘的。」

      「好吧。」

      Sydney看了一眼Alex離開的背影，又將視線移向玻璃內的手術台，她心心念念的那個女人命在旦夕。至少現在是Shahir在替她做手術，他若不是全國最頂尖的腦神經外科醫生，也是全多倫多最優秀的那一個。

      拜託妳，Maggie，撐下去。Sydney默禱著。

      她已經失去時間概念，可能也有幾位前同事在她身邊來來去去，但她眼中只有Maggie。她終於等到Shahir走出手術室，住院醫師Sekara留在裡面收尾。這場手術是她旁觀過最長的一場，技術上來說當然不是，但此刻她只覺得度秒如年。剛替Maggie動好手術的醫生臉色凝重，剛回到手術室外的Alex馬上向他詢問Maggie的現況，對方回答她穩定下來了，現在他們能做的就是等待。

      等待，她們還能等多久？她和Maggie還有多久？

      Sydney回身向Alex和站在一旁的Charlie示意自己會陪著Maggie，爆炸案的傷者太多，他們兩人還要接手處理她自己和Maggie的病人Shelby，所有人都心神不寧忙亂不堪，這是她至少能做的。

      「謝謝。」Alex在她背後說。

      Sydney沒有回頭，Alex道什麼謝呢？她還得感謝Alex在自己對Maggie不告而別之後——事實上是對所有人不告而別，但Sydney知道她特別對不起的人是Maggie——如一地陪著她，Alex和Maggie是多年的朋友了，那是她過去半年用來安撫自己的藉口之一：至少她還有Alex，還有Zach，還有Hope Zion所有愛她的同事。

 

      ／

 

      Sydney一直待在Maggie的身邊。確切來說，她此刻正坐在Maggie的加護病房裡，靠著牆邊的椅子，面向Maggie的床尾。

      她不斷回想著她們兩個人是如何走到這一步的。

      Alex在手術室外的問話在她腦中重播了無數次。她要怎麼回答這個問題？這個時間點不能再更壞了。她突然被Maggie的心跳聲震回現實。心跳正在往下掉。

      她衝向床邊，回頭喊了Sekara，「通知Shahir，我們需要他，現在。」

      接下來發生的一切都太快，衝進來的人是Alex，要求回報狀況，得知Shahir目前在進行另一個手術無法分身，Alex看了造影後決定自己動手。一會兒後Shahir到場，Alex表示要把Maggie交給他。Shahir則要Alex繼續完成工作。「妳做得很好。」

      Sydney靠在床尾，她傾身向前，看著身上插滿管子的Maggie說著：「Maggie，我們都在這裡。我們都在妳身邊。」

      她很清楚昏迷中的Maggie是不可能聽見的，但她必須說出口。

      我就在這裡，Maggie，我就在這裡陪著妳。

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 很短的開頭，之後會漸漸加長的。
> 
> 這是我在這裡發表的第一篇作品，一段時間沒寫小說了啊，希望大家可以給些建議，謝謝讀到這裡的你。


	2. 解釋

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sydney不能在Maggie瀕臨死亡時緊抓著她的自尊和糾結不放，等到Maggie脫離險境之後呢？  
> 時序是第四季第十集。  
> 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 從這個章節開始我會從創作過程中聽的音樂裡面挑一首，當作配樂。  
> 適宜一併服用：Human - Rag'n'Bone Man - Madilyn Bailey  
> 章節字數：3335

      Alex的臉是Maggie醒來後看到的第一張臉。她笑著。Alex總是帶著她那副淺淺的笑容。

      「我沒事了嗎？」

      Alex深吸了一口氣。「舉起妳的手，掌心朝上。」

      Maggie心想熟悉的程序開始了。但Alex在後面加了一串一般病患不會聽見的指導語：「就像妳端著一片雙倍羊起司鯷魚披薩。」

      Maggie發現自己的嘴角正不自主的上揚，她潤潤嘴唇，乖乖照辦。「我以為妳不會再提到那個晚上了。」她笑出聲，Alex也被她逗得咯咯笑起來。

      「從十開始倒數。」Alex的聲音還有著笑意。

      Maggie在考慮要不要當個配合的病人，「十、九、八……」還是不需要了。「我想我可以了。」

      「很高興妳回來了，Mags。」

      一切都還在模糊之中，像是在她的意識和知覺之間加上了過強的糊化濾鏡，腳步聲從病房外傳來，然後她看見他們了，Alex退回門邊讓出空間。

      「嘿。」是Zach和Jackson，他們說了些歡迎她回來的話，然後Maggie看向他們身後的Charlie。Charlie的凝視裡有著些什麼，Maggie不是很確定，她給了Charlie一個笑容。在Maggie能辨識之前，那個感覺就消失了，有種無以名狀的熟悉感。

     大夥兒過了一陣子後便離開，Alex殿後，離開病房前回頭望了一眼躺在病床上的摯友。「妳會沒事的，Maggie。」接著微微低著頭，就要走出病房。

      其他人已經走遠了，Maggie集起一點勇敢，叫住Alex。Maggie不能再繼續這樣記掛著她，至少不能在她有機會做點什麼的時候。

      「Sydney——」但她後面的話就這樣哽住，她甚至能感覺到自己的喉頭正在腫脹。

      老實說，Maggie在看到Alex之後，心下沉了些。

      Sydney又逃走了嗎？

      Alex的眼神反射著她的急迫，嘴唇抿起，接著她的眼神再度柔和下來。Alex的臉上閃過太多表情，Maggie幾乎跟不上，她望著Alex，等著她的答覆。問句的後半段Maggie依然說不出口。

      「妳還是這麼喜歡她嗎？」Maggie的眼神飄向床尾，望著——那裡什麼都沒有。「喜歡……」比起回應，更像覆誦。她感覺得到Alex的注視，她轉頭迎上Alex的目光，給Alex在等的回應。

      「所以Sydney走了？」她可不打算這個情況下回答這個問題。

      Alex的嘴唇抿成一直線。「還沒，她可不會丟下她的病人。」

      但她就會丟下我。

      Maggie閉上眼睛。夠了，停止。Maggie必須停止這些折磨自己的念頭。

      「妳在想什麼？」Alex皺眉道。

      「沒什麼。」她再次睜開眼睛，直直看著摯友。

      Alex沒再追問下去，Maggie鬆了一口氣。「她在陪Shelby，我等一下就會加入她。」

      「那是我的病人。」

      Alex揉揉Maggie的左肩，「妳再睡一下吧，我這就去告訴她妳醒了。」Maggie沒有反應，更像是她不知道該怎麼反應。

      「聽著，Alex。」Maggie又一次喊住Alex，她知道Alex不會逼迫她說什麼，但她只是覺得她得說出口。再說，她除了跟Alex談，還能跟誰談？特別是當話題在那個紅髮女子身上時。

      「我不能——」她舔了舔嘴唇才繼續說：「我不能讓我的希望——」

      「我知道。」Alex彎身摟摟Maggie，吻了一下她的額頭沒有被紗布纏住的地方。

      所以Alex知道。

      「妳幹嘛？」Maggie對她挑眉，憋著笑，眼瞼開始沉重起來，她知道她自己即將沉沉睡去。

      「看到妳會笑就好了。」

      「她很擔心妳。」Alex最後又送她這麼一句，「除了病人需要她的時候，她沒離開過妳的床半步。」Alex的笑容和她剛睜開眼睛時看到的一樣。

      「謝謝妳。」

      ／

      Sydney看著Shelby和Adam隔著保溫箱看著新生的Rosie，想著她永遠都不會看膩這類的場景。誰知道呢？她還曾經說過等接生完之後，她就不太在乎嬰兒了。但她知道那不是真的。內心深處，她是喜歡孩子的，或者讓她移不開視線的原因是因為他們是一家人，緊密的一家人，無論如何都不會散去的家人。

      Alex站在她身旁一起看著。Sydney拄起手，曲起的手指撫在唇緣，右手橫過腰腹撐著左手肘，同時Alex開口道：「我們會給你們一些時間。」說完，Alex便轉向Sydney要離開。Sydney轉頭看了看Alex，便又放下手臂交疊在腰際，準備一同離開。

      「請問我可以抱Rosie嗎？」

      Alex聞言回身。

      「過了這天，我只想抱著我的孩子。」

      「快了。」Sydney出聲道，她點了點頭。「我發誓。但是呢，妳現在可以做的，是摸摸她。」Sydney走近保溫箱，打開側邊的小門，讓Shelby將手伸進箱內，Rosie的手臂不比Shelby的手指加起來粗多少，Shelby看著小嬰兒的呼吸、撫著她細小的肢體笑了。

      Sydney退出病房往走廊走去，Alex跟在她身後，看了那幸福的一家人一眼後離開。

      「Maggie怎麼樣了？」Sydney停下腳步，轉身面對Alex。「她醒了嗎？」Sydney藏不住她的緊張，她下意識的雙手緊握，十指絞在一起，但也無暇阻止自己的情緒調節行為。

      Alex停頓了一會，像是在思量要對Sydney說些什麼，接著笑著說：「她醒了，我剛剛已經對她做了一些認知測試，一切正常，記憶也沒有受損。」

      Sydney大大鬆了一口氣。「那我現在就去加護病房看她？」Alex搖搖頭，看著Sydney又繼續道：「她睡了。雖然還無法確定她的醫術是否還像過去一樣，但除了頭痛，只要經過休息就會改善，一切無礙。我們的Maggie回來了。」Alex忽然捂住半張臉，Sydney看見她的眼角滲出眼淚。「抱歉。今天實在太漫長了。」

      「沒關係，我正好也需要一杯咖啡。」

      「我已經超過Shahir准我喝的量了。」Alex抹掉眼淚，扁扁嘴說道。

      Sydney揚起雙眉，「Hope Zion何時有這個規定的？」

      「只有我在遵守。可能沒那麼乖的遵照醫囑啦。」Alex乾笑，「可見妳離開太久了。」

      Sydney試著忽略Alex被動地表達的責備，她知道是為了Maggie，她也知道這是她應得的。

      「我請妳吧。我不在這裡工作，我不需要遵守咖啡配給量。」Sydney回頭對Alex眨眨眼，這回反倒是Alex一臉詫異。

      兩人移步至電梯，Sydney把手插進空無一物的醫師袍口袋裡，翻著不存在的雜物。她和Alex從來就不是朋友，事實上她不知道除了Maggie，她在Hope Zion有沒有朋友，她們之間不曾有過任何日常對話，她們唯一的交集就是Maggie，現在的交談契機也是因為這個差點就失去的共通點。

      Hope Zion對Sydney唯一的意義就是Maggie，當初來到這裡也只是因為這裡比她待的前一間醫院更好、開了職缺——還有，這是一間教學醫院，她自己也覺得旁人看來可能不太像她的個性，她其實很樂於教導學生，但若她這樣對Maggie說，她不會感到意外——她沒想過這裡會對她有任何超越工作場域的重要意義。

      但回想起來，她在這裡搞砸了她所有的人際關係。她原本的人際關係就所剩無幾了。

      「嘿。」Alex的聲音將她喚回咖啡桌，「妳還好嗎？」

      Sydney將眼神對焦在Maggie的密友身上，她剛剛在自動駕駛的模式下，進了電梯、到一樓替Alex和自己點了兩杯熱美式、找了位子坐下來。

      「抱歉，今天事情發生得太快了。」Sydney雙手握著溫暖的杯子，她盯著相觸的拇指，突然對自己的指尖很有興趣。

      「我剛剛和Maggie談過了。」

      Sydney抬起頭，看著Alex說不上冷漠但嚴肅的臉。

      Alex不是一個妳能惹的人。

      Sydney暗自在心裡做了一個筆記，她知道自己在對方心底的印象早已不佳。

      到了這個時候，她已經不擔心也不在乎自己的隱私是否被Hope Zion的同事知道，經過這天也沒什麼好猜的了，在Maggie昏迷的時候她不斷地對Maggie說話，握著Maggie的手。她忍不住，她不能在Maggie如此虛弱的時候顧著逃避自己的問題，況且，面對需要她的病人，醫生哪有說不的權利？

      她不會在Maggie瀕死的狀態死抓著自己的自尊和糾結。

      但現在Maggie已經好起來了？

      Sydney等著Alex繼續下去。

      「她沒有說太多，她甚至沒有承認她對妳的感覺，只是用暗示的。她最多只能暗示我，我了解Maggie，她是我見過心腸最好的人，她從來沒跟我提過她對妳的感覺，但我能感覺到。」Alex嘆了口氣，Sydney不由自主地轉開視線。她恨罪惡感。

      「我知道，我知道她在保護我，對此我⋯⋯」Sydney試著找出恰當的用詞，「我很感謝她。我欠她很多。」她苦笑了一下，她發現Maggie常常讓她陷入無話可說的狀態。

      不是全有就是全無，幹得好，Sydney。

      不知道那些精神科醫師對於她這種不合理的信念會有什麼處置方案。

      Alex研究著她的表情。「妳什麼時候會離開？」

      Sydney吞了一口口水，原來她的名聲已經差到這種程度了。想想，的確，她不在這裡工作，當然遲早是要走的。

      「等到她穩定下來，能回到工作崗位之後吧。」

      「看來妳們是只能共苦不能同甘的情人啊。」Alex說道，她的笑容好悲傷。Sydney的心都碎了，儘管她以為她的心早已被自己粉碎了。

      她還沒準備好。她無法為了Maggie放棄她自己的人生，即便她知道她和Maggie或許有些希望能夠一起展開她們都想要的人生。但就算希望曾經在那裡，也早已在數月前被自己摧毀了。Hope Zion，這個名字的雙關狠狠對她的處境賞了一個諷刺在她臉上。

      Alex知道她說得有些過頭了，她原先不打算這麼嚴厲的。「抱歉，我說太多了。」

      「不、不。」Sydney隨即回答，她伸出手對Alex示意，掌心朝下揮了揮。「妳說的很對。」她的目光朝下，思考著該在什麼情況下對Maggie說出她的近況，還有更重要的是她對她的⋯⋯感情。

      「我只是在保護她。」Alex解釋道，她那副淺淺的笑容又出現了，只是多了些微的歉意。

      「我也是。」Sydney此時反而無畏地抬起眼和Alex四目相交。「但我會告訴她，我會讓她知道。」同樣意思的話連說了兩次，說給Alex聽也是說給她自己聽。「那是她應得的。」

      一個解釋。

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我試著寫些其他作者不會用的片段，並且用了大量的台詞，揣摩角色心態一直是我很喜歡的切入觀點。寫到後來發現Alex的戲份意外的多，但我想利用她的角度來表現Maggie和Sydney的想法和感覺，比起直接陳述，用行為和對話呈現會讓我覺得更完整。


	3. 留下

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maggie有了不能讓Sydney走的理由。  
> 時序依然是第四季第十集。  
> 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 適宜一併服用：Satellite - Alt. Version - Meadowlark  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PcDmnxoGdKU  
> 章節字數：3432

請不要抱起我，若妳最終無法陪我走到最後。

／

Maggie睜著眼睛對玻璃門發呆，穩定的逼逼聲很是助眠。她已經這樣睡睡醒醒好幾個小時，完全失去時間感，不知道現在是幾點。

就在她即將再次睡去時，一個模糊的身影穿過走廊，伴隨著她熟悉的腳步聲，她連眼睛都不必抬起都感覺得到對方持續但又遲疑的目光。

Sydney Katz。

在Shelby告訴她主治醫師是誰之後，她就知道Sydney遲早會出現在她眼前，她們會一起工作，幫助Shelby度過難關，然後——就沒有然後了。只要是關於Sydney的事，很難預想任何「然後」。她總是不按牌理出牌。

重逢，對Maggie來說是一個她連想推遲也無能為力的概念，她想像過無數種情境，但沒有一種是現在的狀態：躺在加護病房、接著生理監測儀，虛弱無比。

腳步停在門框，Maggie終於抬起眼，對上那始終聚焦於自己的雙眼。

Sydney沒有笑。那是Maggie第一件注意到的事。

「Katz醫師。」Maggie忍不住對紅髮醫師笑起來，對方的表情終於稍稍柔軟下來。「在我活著和呼吸著的此刻。」

Sydney雙手提著公事包，醫師袍不在身上，橄欖綠襯衫的釦子多解開了兩個，袖子捲至前臂，但她小心翼翼的樣子少了與一身打扮相襯的自信。

「我很高興妳正在好好地呼吸並且活著。」Sydney的眼神閃爍，欲言又止。她舉起手又任由它自由落下，拍在自己的腿上。「我可以進來嗎？」她的語氣微顫。

「如果妳是來親我的，已經被Alex搶先了。」Maggie試圖鬆開Sydney僵硬的氣質，但她不能確定這個笑話會不會達到她要的效果。

Sydney揚起眉毛，一連眨了好幾次眼睛，依然需要時間適應Maggie的幽默感，「說來聽聽。」她咯咯笑著，走向Maggie的床邊。看見她斜著肩，倚著床的樣子，要不是Maggie現在連起身都難，她只想擁她入懷。

直到Sydney就身處Maggie舉手能及之遙，她才知道她有多想念她的老師。

她真的好近，近到Maggie幾乎能在Sydney的眼神裡看見自己。

Maggie仔細觀察著Sydney，大口飲下後者散發出來的靈光，在昏暗的光線下，她的眼睛現在看起來是灰綠色的，明明平常看起來是褐色。Sydney的眼影和她的眉毛是相同的赤褐色，事實上她的頭髮也是同樣溫暖的顏色。Maggie注意到Sydney放大的瞳孔。

她感覺到一股衝動，但她還不太能明確指出那是什麼。

Sydney的眼神放光，忽又嚴肅起來。「我們都非常擔心妳。」Sydney向下瞄了一眼Maggie的指尖，又回頭注視著Maggie的眼睛，她點了點頭。

才相見一兩分鐘的事，Maggie好像正在複習Sydney這個人的存在；她的虹膜顏色、頭髮的質地、講話時習慣的連連點頭，還有她的笑容，像是被Maggie自己傳染的，深至臉頰的微笑。 但現實讓她快樂不起來。「我以為——」Sydney的眼神再次閃爍，她舉起手在空中好似要拍抓著什麼，不敢看Maggie的眼睛。

噢，我可不准妳說出來。

「我沒事，我很好。」Maggie連忙打斷，Sydney吞了一口口水才又睜大眼睛抬頭望著Maggie。

Maggie暗暗被她嚇了一跳，她的眼周看起來有點紅，絕對不是眼影的關係，而是看起來⋯⋯快哭了？

Sydney歪著頭，露出瘦削的下顎，「妳躺在加護病房裡，Maggie。妳怎麼能這麼輕鬆地說出這句話？」她皺著眉反駁，要不是她的聲音比平常低沈平穩，Maggie倒要覺得她的老師又回來指教她了。她當然不是不知道Sydney擔心她，Alex都說了。

「妳在這裡啊。」

Sydney的表情緩和了那麼一點。

「我在這裡。」Sydney點點頭，眼神又飄走了，淺淺笑著。

「看到妳真好。」Maggie已經不管她原先對Sydney的顧慮，明明跟自己說好不能抱持希望的啊。

Sydney只是點頭，沒有回應。笑容也不像剛才Maggie對她開玩笑的時候一樣燦爛。

Maggie只好自己找話講。「我的病人，Shelby Hart？」她問起自己一直掛記著的病人。

「她脫離險境了。孩子也是。」

「太好了。」

「對啊。我會繼續告訴妳她的進程。」

Maggie思量了一下。「我想我會先專注在自己身上一陣子。」

Sydney笑了笑，認可的點點頭。「好主意。」她握上Maggie冰冷的手，隨即皺眉，望向天花板，尋找冷氣出風口。

「我一直叫他們把空調調弱一點。我去幫你拿件毯子。」說完她轉身就要走。

Maggie硬是不鬆開她們的手，以致Sydney起身時順勢牽起了Maggie的手。

「留下來。」

Sydney像是嚇了一跳，暫時逃走的計畫被阻止了，她回身面對Maggie，謹慎而試探地垂眼，評估著Maggie一舉的意義。下定決心似的，她給Maggie的注視很真誠，她重新倚上病床，始終沒有中斷眼神接觸。

Maggie想了很久，她到底該將多少心力聚焦在Sydney身上，甚至剛才Alex確認了Sydney沒有離開時，她心底依舊是搖擺的。但直到她看見活生生的Sydney就在她眼前，那些都不重要了。或許是剛逃過生死交關，讓她認清什麼才是最重要的，也像她才剛對Sydney說的，她會把力氣花在自己身上，畢竟工作狂模式也沒幫助她忘記Sydney，不是嗎？

她直直望進Sydney灰綠色的眼底，她依然不知道Sydney神秘的心裡在想些什麼，但她知道她眼前看見的。Sydney人就在這裡，失去她自己的可能性讓Sydney離不開自己。嚴肅的談話可以等，此刻不該如此浪費。確定即將和Sydney重見的當下，她就和自己訂下一個約定，這回見面就是她們兩人之間一切糾纏的終點。說不定見到面之後，發現Sydney變了，變成一個她不認識的人，她就有機會能從此放下這個紅髮女子，毫無掙扎的斬切她自己的牽絆。但現在見到了她，她知道這招已經無用。Sydney變了，卻也讓她越陷越深。

過去一年來她壓在心底的問號、被拋下的痛苦都被掀了出來，同時也得到紓解，她把Sydney的手抓得更緊。一旁生理監視器的逼逼聲若有似無地加快了，她不確定是不是自己的錯覺。 這次Maggie不會再讓Sydney離開。她說什麼也要抱緊她。

／

Maggie到底在想什麼？

她自己又在想什麼？

Maggie對她挑眉，明顯知道她招架不住招牌表情的撩撥。

哼，接受挑戰。

Sydney順從地留下來，她們就這樣望著彼此良久，都沒有人想打破沉默。

可能也沒有言說的必要。

方才Sydney一走近病房，看見Maggie清醒的模樣，馬上呼了口氣。只要Maggie安好，一切都好說。

「過來這裡。」

Sydney詢問的拱起雙眉，不確定自己該怎麼反應。她還在消化Maggie終於脫離險境、決定暫時專注在她自己身上的決定，還有她看見自己一來便彷彿大病初癒的態度。還有她什麼時候才要說出自己的現況？不管是什麼時候，現下都不是好時機。沒有必要破壞兩人現在的狀態。

Maggie看Sydney愣在那邊動也不動，便鬆開手拍拍床墊，她掀起棉被，吃力地移動自己。Sydney見狀隨即回神。「不要亂動！」她彎身覆在Maggie上空，鼻尖幾乎要碰在一起，兩人都嚇了一大跳，心跳聲確認了這份緊張。Sydney連忙退開，直起身子。

「病人怎麼能亂動。」Sydney嘆了口氣。

「Sydney，不要逼我再請求一次。」

Sydney再次接受挑戰，她放下公事包，從口袋掏出手機放在床邊桌。看來家是不用回了。

她將電動床擺平，接著撐起自己，背對著Maggie緩緩地在床邊坐下，脫掉鞋子，整齊放在桌旁。她閉上眼睛。

她要怎麼熬過這個晚上？

不只逃跑計劃失敗，現在還得應病人要求陪她睡覺。

振作一點，Sydney。不過是躺在她旁邊，也不是以前沒躺過。她只是需要一點⋯⋯支持和陪伴。剛好我是那個能提供的人。

她轉頭瞄了一眼Maggie，後者一臉計謀得逞的得意笑容。「Maggie，妳真的知道妳在做什麼嗎？」Sydney邊問邊轉身，面向Maggie側身躺下。Maggie吃力地抬起頭，Sydney出聲制止，不想再讓病人有更大的動作，連忙伸出原本擠在她們倆中間的右手臂撐住Maggie的後腦，讓Maggie枕著。

「那妳自己知道了嗎？」Maggie調皮地笑，依然不知死活。

Sydney無奈笑道：「我從來都不知道。」她扯扯棉被，蓋住自己，讓Maggie的體溫一併覆在自己身上。

兩人又沈默了一會，Sydney吐納著Maggie的氣味，她知道Maggie和她一樣，都在想著她們在休息室的那天。她們現在的姿勢非常要命的和當時一模一樣。 Sydney決定讓自己躺得舒服一點，她將左手橫過Maggie的腰腹，Maggie在突然如此親密的觸碰下縮了縮，她盡力忍住了，但Sydney聽見她抽了一口氣。她的額頭陷進Maggie的頸窩，臉貼著她的鎖骨，沒有忍住笑意。

她努力忽視自己開始發展出一套習慣的姿勢。她總是睡在左側，若要面對面擁抱的話，她會讓自己的右手臂當作對方的枕頭，也許會勾回來搭在對方的右肩，左手則會跨在對方的腰上或胸側，她會放空一切數著對方的肋骨——她停下自己的漫遊。 她不曉得出軌的定義到底有多細，但她知道她正遊走在邊緣。她提醒自己Abbey的存在。雖然她們並非正式交往——還沒走到那裡——但她對Abbey做了一個承諾。一個她有意遵守的承諾。

「我們之間到底發生什麼事了，Sydney？」

儘管她無法正面的描述原因，但Maggie說話時胸腔的震動使她安心。她微微仰起臉，對上Maggie溫暖的棕色眼眸，悲傷地笑了。「各自的人生。」

Maggie的面容複製了她自己的微笑。Maggie將右手抽出棉被，捧起Sydney的臉，Maggie半掩的眼簾緩緩眨著，食指滑入了Sydney的耳後，拇指來回撫觸她的臉頰，她看著Sydney的嘴唇。Sydney內心警鈴大作，什麼時候她們的角色互換了？等著對方親吻的人不是應該是Maggie嗎？她才是那個主動的人不是嗎？

Sydney到底在這裡做什麼啊？即使Alex先前已經告訴過她，她依舊不敢相信自己的存在竟然對眼前這個女子有這麼大的影響力。一直以來，她都無法確定Maggie是不是像她想要Maggie那樣慾望自己。千萬不要過度解讀。不是的，不是這個樣子的。

Maggie嘴角抽了一下，好像能讀她的心，將眼神移回她的雙眼，只是頷首輕吻她的額角。

「晚安，Syd。」

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 好想趕快寫些快樂的章節啊。


	4. 錯過

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 錯過是常有的事，時候到了，誰也逃不了。  
> 時序是第四季第12集。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 適宜一併服用：Even If It's A Lie - Matt Maltese - dodie  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=i8H9DoXvJxs  
> 章節字數：4168

「妳太瘦了。」

Maggie聽見熟悉的聲音便抬頭一望，一頭紅髮的醫生鬆懶地倚在門邊，她的短靴讓她的身型修長起來，或許增加了一兩吋的身高。不是說她太矮——Maggie一直都很喜歡她的嬌小，這也是她不曾預期自己會喜歡的類型——只是現在高了點。

Maggie把醫師袍掛回衣架，轉過身正對著Sydney，她看起來有些落寞，雖然Maggie還不能確定原因。她也不太確定Sydney打算用什麼態度面對她。

不知道她已經站在那裡多久了？

「妳現在是以一個猶太媽媽的身份還是前女友的身份在對我說教？」Maggie挑戰，揚起下巴、交疊起手臂。

「我並不知道我們是彼此的前女友。」Sydney竟笑了。

如果這是她想應對的方式——Maggie反擊道：「也從來都不只是朋友，說真的。」

Sydney刻意向天花板瞟了一眼，「好吧。」

Maggie見Sydney沒有迴避她的玩笑，也放下心來笑了。Sydney直起身子，向Maggie走來。「妳在意外之後這麼快就回來上班了，妳確定妳沒問題了嗎？」Sydney皺眉道。

Maggie低下頭。「我寧願忍著頭痛待在這裡，也不要在家裡看白天難看的電視節目。」她迅速低調地將目光從Sydney的靴子一路掃上她忽然近多了的面龐。

「那好。」Sydney好像在完成待辦事項清單一樣，關心完Maggie的健康狀況隨即用公事公辦的語氣繼續說：「來見見我的病人。我想要在我去以色列之前把她交給我信任的人。」

她要去以色列？Maggie心裡的警鈴饗了幾聲。

Maggie不帶表情地說：「就這麼信任我？」

「我是可以把她轉給綜合醫院的Gill醫師，如果妳覺得這樣比較好。」

「不。」Maggie緩慢地眨眨眼，給了Sydney一個笑容要她放心，篤定地說：「把她交給我。」

Sydney定定地注視著她，點了點頭。

「所以，特拉維夫。是很大的決定噢。」

「對啊。」Sydney語調輕盈。

「確定是對的決定嗎？」

Sydney看向別處，聳聳肩。又是那副一派輕鬆的樣態。「有句話說，如果妳不知道妳為何而活，妳就從沒真正活過。」說到後半句話的時候她搖了搖頭。典型的Katz。

「我經歷了太多改變。」Sydney繼續道，Maggie垂下目光，點點頭。「妳知道的，妳就在那。」Sydney舉起手，示意Maggie。她的聲音變得柔軟。

「我還在這裡。」Maggie很快地回答，或許太快了。她吞了一口口水。

Sydney頓了一下，接著抬起臉，像是想起什麼似的皺眉說：「吃點東西，然後到病房找我。」說著邊轉身離開。

Maggie看著她的背影笑了出來，果然是過度擔心的猶太媽媽——或依然太在乎的前女友。既然還能開玩笑，那就表示一切都好。她原先擔心過了個聖誕節再見面，她們之間會尷尬起來，即使現在看起來Sydney不打算提起或面對她們兩人之間的進展，如果Sydney回來那天發生的所有事情能被稱為進展的話。

但她們來回乒乓的速度讓Maggie自己都有點訝異，她想抓緊Sydney，仍不確定Sydney會不會從她的指縫溜走。她注意到Sydney表情裡細微的猶疑，還有故作輕鬆的語氣。她想起Sydney來病房看她的時候也有類似的神情。

那幾天前才發生的事，已經遠得像幻覺。

Maggie嘆了口氣，理理T恤的衣襬，依言動身去找點東西吃。

 

／

 

Sydney和Maggie並肩走過走廊時，努力排除不斷侵入意識的畫面：加護病房的天花板，還有Maggie的體溫。她好想念這一切，她們的距離夠近，醫師袍偶爾會不小心擦過彼此，兩人之間的空氣偶爾會傳遞對方的氣味。她得停下來。

這時候一個同事向Maggie打了個招呼。

「嗯，他們想念妳。我也很想妳。」Sydney脫口而出，在心裡踩了自己一腳。「那除了遇到爆炸，妳最近還遇到什麼事？」

「很多。」Maggie緩緩道，搜尋著該說些什麼。「我，呃，錯過了一個新工作、錯過搬去克里夫蘭的機會。」

克里夫蘭，Sydney當然記得那通電話，當對方打來詢問她是否有興趣接下職缺，她推薦了她一手訓練的Maggie。想來對方是聯絡過Maggie了。她並沒有去追蹤後續的發展，即使她還留著Maggie的聯絡方式，事實上她還留了很多東西，她們的訊息都還沒刪，只不過換了個號碼，原本叫「Maggie」的聯絡電話，變成了未知的號碼。她並不想把Maggie重新加回電話簿來折磨自己。

「好一長串的錯過。」Sydney不打算提起那通電話，不打算知道Maggie提起這個工作機會是不是希望自己能和她有點關聯。

「妳呢？妳的人生是不是被約會和接生塞滿了？」Sydney從眼角瞥見Maggie俏皮地在說到「約會」兩字時皺起鼻側。

Sydney哼笑一聲，看了一眼Maggie。她當然會來試探。

「並沒有，我父親還是不願意跟我說話，但我媽開始寫email給我了，所以算是有進步吧。」

「我很高興。」接著Maggie表情一變。「你還會跟Herschel聯絡嗎？」

一聽見那個名字，Sydney馬上皺起眉頭。「沒有。」她回頭望向Maggie，Maggie微微點頭。「那是一條已經燒斷的橋。」Maggie慢下腳步退到她身後，Sydney來到病房門口，慶幸她可以轉開話題。「我們還是談談Nicola比較安全。」Sydney從門扇上的玻璃望進病房，回身面向Maggie。

「妳遇過那種——妳知道，跟妳很投緣的病人嗎？」

「嗯哼。」Maggie翻開病歷，但她一抬起頭，大大給了Sydney一個意會的真誠笑臉，Sydney就知道Maggie不買帳。

「Nicola就是其中一個。」Sydney看得出來Maggie的真誠， 因為她知道Maggie很了解她，Maggie明顯感覺得出來自己生硬的轉移技巧，但還是讓她這麼做了，並且誠心回應她。

「她先前已經流產三次了。」Maggie低下頭，Sydney幾乎以為她不敢看著自己的眼睛。「如果她對你而言這麼重要，妳怎麼不晚點再走？」Sydney錯了，Maggie慢慢地抬起頭，直到她平視著Sydney。

Sydney望著Maggie的雙眼，這是一顆直球，她躲也躲不掉的直球。

Sydney又一次在心裡踩了自己一腳。Maggie，妳為什麼要逼我？我一直在試著不要傷害妳啊。

她看著地板開口：「因為我要搬到以色列和我的女朋友會合。我們約好了下星期見。」Sydney在Maggie快要藏不住失望和苦澀之前推門而入，她沒辦法面對Maggie。她從來都不知如何是好。

接下來是一段痛苦的問診時間，不是Nicola的問題，而是她必須和Maggie達到一個共識，一個一起掩蓋前一秒引信燃盡的炸彈，吞下衝擊，若無其事地對病人表示關心和信心的共識。

其實剩餘的一天宛如地獄，她和Maggie仍然有著那該死的默契，她們在手術室外緊急討論出一個治療方案，她再次體會到救治病人的快感。她記得她刷完手，她們同步逆時針數著「12、9、6、3」；她還記得進入手術室前，Maggie滿足地說：「我都忘了我多愛這個過程。」

Sydney把醫師袍脫下來掛回Maggie的衣櫃，手術帽先前被她塞在口袋裡了，然後走向她的床，跌坐在床緣。在Maggie住院的那幾天，Sydney自願暫代她的職務，沒有輪班時，Sydney就留在病房陪她。那段期間Sydney也借用了Maggie的休息室，畢竟她離職後她的辦公室也沒了。她大可以去用任何一間沒有人長期使用的，但她讓自己的前意識替她選了這間，她自己也很清楚為什麼。當然，她不免會遇到Alex，後者見到她時除了打招呼也沒有多說什麼，她們都明白那天喝咖啡時說的話已經足夠了。

Sydney把臉埋進雙掌，她知道她搞砸了。她以為她無法為了Maggie放棄她自己的人生，或許實際上還是不能，但上帝知道她有多想放棄一切，她不能讓她身邊的人失望，她不能毀棄約定。她回想著和Alex的對話，她當時也對Alex和Maggie做了一個承諾。

Maggie明白地說出她忘了她多愛和Sydney一起腦力激盪。Sydney也忘了她多愛和其他人在急診室會診，多愛和Maggie工作，多愛和Maggie辯著什麼是最適合的治療計畫，多愛和Maggie輪流說完彼此起了頭的句子，多愛看著Maggie在她手裡長大，多愛看著Maggie抱起嚎啕大哭的新生兒，想像那是她們的孩子。她很少讓自己的想像力走那麼遠。

那是一條被她自己燒斷的橋。

當Maggie告訴她，她用實驗室的3D印表機印出了Nicola的孩子的模型時，她清楚地想起來自己愛上Maggie的原因。

她還曾經很自豪地覺得自己是一個不做會讓自己後悔的事的人。

Sydney看了看腕錶，時間差不多到了她們約在病房見面的時間，她也得好好向Nicola道別。Sydney嘆了口氣，凡事總是需要練習嘛。

 

／

 

Sydney非常適合穿襯衫。

一路上她們都沒有交談，就那個念頭一直盤旋在Maggie的心上。Maggie陪著Sydney從病房走到她自己的休息室，拿回她的外套和公事包，她知道醫院一定有其他地方可以讓Sydney當置物櫃，但她默默地讓Sydney使用她的空間，有多出來的時間能見到彼此何嘗不是件好事？

Maggie也不知道自己在失落什麼，Sydney從來沒向她保證什麼，不是嗎？她是不是對Sydney太過苛求了？上次她們做愛，Sydney有一個未婚夫；眼下Sydney有一個女朋友，顯然她不打算對不起她的女朋友。她深知Sydney已經給她能給的一切了。Alex的話證明Sydney在乎，但Maggie可能永遠都不會知道自己在Sydney心裡真正的地位是什麼。

說些話吧，Sydney就要走了啊。她們把互動的氣氛保持在日常的玩笑，該來的嚴肅對話反而不得其門而入。

在她想得出來該說什麼的時候，Sydney竟然先開口了。「妳知道，妳其實不用送我這一趟的。」

「然後讓我內疚一輩子嗎？」Maggie忍不住笑意。「才不要呢。」

「妳是一個很棒的醫生，Maggie。」Sydney語帶欣慰。

「我曾經有一個很棒的老師。」Maggie看向年紀比她小兩歲，但似乎一直都比她年長的女子。

Sydney一臉荒謬地糾正她的時態。「我還沒死呢。」

Maggie實在無法像Sydney一樣把外表保持得如此泰然自若，要是平常她一定會像Sydney一樣大笑，但此刻幽默感翹家了。

「特拉維夫，很遠啊。」Maggie知道自己詞窮，但她得說點什麼。她停下腳步。

Sydney發現她站在原地，便回身面對她。「是啊。」Sydney複製她的語調，焦慮地笑了。

Maggie給自己一秒鐘的準備時間。「妳女朋友是一個很幸運的女人。」

「謝謝妳。」Sydney聽出她的潛台詞，表情黯淡下來。

Maggie慎重地點點頭，如果要告別，至少要愉快一點。這可是一輩子的印象啊。到了此刻，她已經很確定這輩子不會再見到Sydney了，她得有這樣的心理準備。

若這是她的基本假設，那最好把握住她們僅存的幾分鐘。

她看得出來Sydney有話想說，卻跟她一樣無從說起。她們都掛著言不由衷的笑容，試圖把情緒壓在掌握中，但顯然很失敗。

Sydney噘起嘴。「我真的很不擅長道別，所以……」

「說些我不知道的事吧。」Maggie笑了，瞇起眼睛看著Sydney，這才是她典型的Katz啊。眼前這個困窘的女子只會在她面前露出困窘的樣子，她想她還有這樣的特權，可以讓這個總是無可挑剔的人允許自己在她面前表現出手足無措的面貌。

這不就是伴侶的意義嗎？一個妳能在她面前任性、放下防備的人。

Maggie等著Sydney，給她足夠的時間。別搞砸了，Syd。

Sydney先是閃避了她的注視，接著勇敢地承接住她的視線。

「妳是我唯一掛記著的錯過。」Sydney點了點頭。Maggie在她的眼眸裡搜尋著閃躲，但她只找得到誠實。

「我確實會想到妳，Maggie。」Sydney的後半句話是Maggie唯一需要的許可。

一整天，Maggie都在等著Sydney吻她。她們已經錯過太多機會。心裡迴盪著這個念頭，Maggie伸出右手隔著Sydney柔軟的紅髮捧起她的側臉，忽略渴望的眼神和毫無反應的肢體，輕輕吻上Sydney的雙唇。

「我欠妳的。」

Maggie盡可能笑得真誠，Sydney看起來就像徘徊在失控邊緣，她有機會退開，但她沒有。這對Maggie而言或許就足夠了。

她目送Sydney離開，彼此的笑容都垮了下來。Sydney走到玻璃門前將手舉至與臉龐齊高之處，她是在擦眼淚嗎？Sydney用身體壓著門把，回頭望了Maggie最後一眼，有那麼一瞬間，她以為Sydney真的要留下來。

至少Maggie可以說她試過了。

Maggie正對著Sydney剛推開的那扇玻璃門，站在大廳良久。

她忽然想起Sydney陪著她度過流產後續效應的日子，她說：哭或者笑，選一個。

 


End file.
